¡Fue un accidente!
by Minamo
Summary: [OneShot] ¡OI,CHICOS!... ¡NAMI ME HA BESADO! –gritó el moreno a todo pulmón, tanto que tuvo que inhalar aire de nuevo para poder recuperarse. LxN. Lean!


**¡Fue un accidente!**

-

**A**quella situación incómoda en la que se encontraban los dos chicos, los dejó paralizados en su lugar.

Los dos jóvenes sintieron un escalofrío recorriendo sus espaldas. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par. Él se sostenía del barandal de las escalares para no caer. Mientras que ella se había quedado inmovilizada al momento que pisaba el cuarto escalón, sus manos sostenían la prenda roja del joven frente a ella y sus labios estaban ocupados.

Ninguno de los dos podía asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Él, el capitán, y ella, la navegante, se habían dado un beso en los labios. Un beso que no fue para nada planeado, ni siquiera les había pasado alguna vez por la mente cometer semejante acto.

Sí, para bien o para mal, había sido un accidente.

Un accidente que, en el punto de vista de la chica, había sido culpa de Luffy. Todo había ocurrido tan rápido que ni tiempo tuvieron de reaccionar. Él se encontraba apunto de bajar las escaleras mientras tarareaba una de sus tantas estúpidas canciones, mientras que ella las subía para dirigirse a la cocina en busca de un vaso de agua. Pero, oh sorpresa, cuando el moreno, sin mirar por donde caminaba, había tropezado con sabe dios que cosa causando que sus pies se enredaran, así haciéndolo caer por las escaleras. Pero más fue la sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta que algo o más bien alguien había detenido la caída. Nami, quien subía las escaleras en ese preciso momento, lo único que pudo divisar fue al rostro de su capitán acercándose al suyo.

Por su parte, Luffy, no sabía que había pasado.

Los dos se alejaron lentamente uno de otro.

Luffy la miró.

-Nami… -dijo el chico con una voz pausada –Tú… -

-Yo, Luffy, verás… -no sabía como reaccionar, menos ante la mirada seria del moreno.

-¡UOOOU¡JOO! –sonrió y se aclaró la voz, Nami esperaba lo peor -¡OI, CHICOS! –exclamó el moreno con entusiasmo. Al ver que nadie salía ante su llamado, decidió continuar con lo que iba a decir -¡NAMI ME HA BESADO! –gritó el moreno a todo pulmón, tanto que tuvo que inhalar aire de nuevo para poder recuperarse.

Sí, Nami estaba en lo correcto, lo peor había llegado.

A los dos segundos después del anuncio del beso, todos habían salido de su escondite a toda prisa.

-¿QUÉ! –preguntaron con los ojos bien abiertos al acercarse a los dos chicos.

-Que ella me besó –Luffy apuntó con inocencia a la pelirroja.

Nami se había quedado en blanco, tanto que ni podía molerlo a golpes.

-¡Ah! Nami –habló el espadachín con una mueca de burla en el rostro –No sabía que tenías esas intenciones con el cabezotas de Luffy.

-¡NAMI-SWAN¡¿POR QUÉ! –por su parte, Sanji se había tirado en un rincón oscuro mientras trataba de encontrar una respuesta concreta ante tal suceso.

-Nami¿Luffy¿Enserio?- Ussop soltó un pequeña risita de burla al igual que Zoro.

-No es lo que creen… - susurró la pelirroja, cabizbaja.

-¿Entonces por qué lo besaste, Nami? –preguntó Chopper con mucho interés en el tema. No habían muchas situaciones similares a ésta abordo del barco.

-Pobre cocinero –habló la morena arqueóloga volteando a ver al rubio en el rincón –Se ha quedado en estado de shock.

-Pero él debe de entender que si Nami ama a Luffy, tiene que hacer lo mejor para su felicidad –Ussop miró con pena a Sanji –Pobrecito su corazoncito.

-Nami-swan… -lloraba a mares - ¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo? – y con ésta última frase, el rubio cayó desmayado.

-Enserio, Nami –Zoro seguía con su gesto de burla –Vas de mal a peor.

-Sí, es verdad, Nami –Luffy pensó bien lo que su nakama había dicho y reaccionó:- ¡Oi¡Zoro¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?

-No, nada –giró los ojos e ignoró al chico.

-No sabíamos que querías tanto a Luffy –Una extraña mirada melosa apareció en Ussop - ¡Habrá Boda! –gritó entusiasmado el chico, haciendo que a Sanji se le parará el corazón.

Nami seguía sin reaccionar.

-Hey, Nami. Aún no me dices por qué me besaste –Luffy ladeo su cabeza como de un pajarito inocente se tratase – Me has tomado por sorpresa¿sabes?.

-Ya dije que no es lo que ustedes creen… -gruñó la pelirroja pero nadie la escuchó.

-¡Yo seré el padrino de bodas! –comentó entusiasmado el pequeño Chopper.

-Entonces yo seré la madrina –la arqueóloga se unió a la platica.

-¡Haremos una gran fiesta! –dijo Ussop, imaginándose a los dos chicos vestidos de blanco apunto de casarse.

-¿Eh, fiesta? –preguntó el moreno ignorando el tema en cuestión -¡COMIDA! –fue lo primero que vino a su cabeza.

Cada palabra era un paró cardiaco al pobre cocinero que había perdido las esperanzas.

-¡Te verás bien de blanco, Nami! –Chopper se acercó a ella y le sonrió.

-Si Sanji se recupera -lo cual dudaban mucho -¡Hará un gran banquete!

-¿BANQUETE¿DÓNDE? –el moreno comenzó a buscar por todo el barco

-¡EN TU BODA! –gritó Ussop.

-¿Boda?

-¡Sí¡La tuya y la de Na…

Pero antes de que el pobre narizón pudiera terminar de explicar de quienes eran la boda, un fuerte puñetazo fue directo a su rostro así azotándolo contra la pared.

-¡YA LES DIJE QUE NO ES LO QUE USTEDES CREEN! –la pelirroja ya no podía aguantar más -¡EL ESTÚPIDO DE LUFFY TROPEZÓ¡FUE UN ACCIDENTE!

-gritó histérica.

Nami en esos momentos tenía una cara de demonio que congeló a todos en el barco. Sus rostro estaba rojo de rabia y sus puños estaban apunto de sangrar de tanto apretarlos.

-Demasiada casualidad como para haber sido un accidente… -susurró Chopper a Robin tratando de que la navegante no lo escuchara. Pero fue en vano. Al igual que Ussop, Chopper terminó estampado junto a él.

Luffy comenzó a recordar. Era verdad, él había tropezado.

-¡JOOO¡Sí¡Yo tropecé! Con… -comenzó a buscar con la mirada el objeto causante de todo esto -¡ESO! –apuntó a un solitaria pesa que se encontraba en el camino.

-¡AH! Mi pesa –el peliverde se acercó y la tomó – Olvidé guardarla.

Sanji escuchaba todo en su rincón oscuro, había comenzado a reaccionar.

-¿Fue… culpa… de tu pesa? –

Nami abrió los ojos de par en par, todo era culpa de Zoro.

-La… olvidé –el espadachín comenzó a sentirse nervioso cuando un aura maldita se dirigía a él. Bueno no era sólo una, eran dos.

-¡TODO FUE TU CULPA! –

Nami lo cogió del cuello de la camisa y comenzó a molerlo a golpes hasta dejarlo inconsciente junto a sus otras dos víctimas. Sanji había querido golpearlo de igual forma, pero, al ver al peliverde casi muerto, decidió que era mejor dejarlo así.

-¡TODOS SON UNS INEPTOS¡NO ESCUCHAN! –la pelirroja se marchó de ahí con pasos gigantes y gritando blasfemias a todo pulmón, tratando así de calmar su furia y no matar a cada uno de sus nakama.

-¿Y la boda? –preguntó Luffy mirando a su alrededor y observando a un Sanji refortalecido, a una arqueóloga con mirada extraña y a tres chicos estampados en la pared - ¿Ya no habrá banquete? –lloriqueó el moreno -¡YO QUIERO CARNE!

FIN xDD

Nota: Sí, lo sé, algo estúpido. Espero les haya gustada. Es un NamixLuffy, bueno es bastante leve.

Cya!


End file.
